Shane's Karma
Shane's Karma is the two-parter of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Its features introduces Shane's Battlizer. Synopsis An alien being who Shane rescued as a child returns to Earth to give him special powers. He uses these powers to summon the Battlizer Armor, with which he defeats a bounty hunter after the alien - Vexacus. Plot Part 1 Shane bails on Tori's beach birthday party because he gets a feeling that his bad dreams mean something. His strange dreams turn into reality when he finds a strange alien being in the woods. A bounty hunter named Vexacus shows up in search of the alien, which is a Karminion. Shane battles Vexacus but is severely outclassed. He is teleported away by the Karminion. In another part of the woods, Shane is greeted by the Karminion's human form, named Skyla. Tori's beach party runs into Kapri and Marah's class reunion setup. Zurgane brings out his new Zord, and gets the best of the Rangers using his own lightning mode. Meanwhile, Vexacus catches up to Shane and Skyla, and manages to grab her and take her away. Part 2 Shane follows Vexacus and is able to ward him off and rescue Skyla. Lothor comes down to Earth and forges an alliance with his old rival. The Rangers battle Chhobo and some Kelzacks, who have stolen their beach party stuff. Skyla tells Shane that it is her destiny to pass away and leave Shane with her powers, which she does. Vexacus still desires Skyla's power, and attacks Shane, who is still anguished over Skyla's death. Meanwhile, Zurgane's zord strikes again, stealing a power sphere from the Storm Megazord. Shane uses the power left with him by Skyla to summon his Battlizer Armor. He thoroughly trounces Vexacus. The Rangers defeat Zurgane's zord by forming the Thunder Storm Megazord. When Vexacus tries to flee in his ship, Shane kicks it into flight mode. He flies after him and destroys his ship. Vexacus appears on Lothor's fortress, as a new general in his army. Back at Ninja Ops, the Rangers make it up for Tori's botched birthday party by handing her a cake. Dustin who's carrying the cake is all sunburnt due to the failed sunscreen provided by Cyber Cam and says the next time he sees Cyber Cam he's going to be Cyber Toast. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Jaime Passier-Armstrong as Skyla *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Michael Hurst as Vexacus (voice) *Greg Johnson As Minizord (voice) (Credit Only) *Sarah Litherland as Party Girl Notes *This marks the first appearance of Vexacus. *This marks the debut appearance of Shane's Battlizer Armor. *Part I is the only episode in which Sensei is absent. See Also (fight footage) (Vexacus Debut) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode